Tangled: Avatar style!
by Mrs. Izabella Hamato
Summary: What if instead of Rapunzel and Eugene, it was Katara and Zuko? this is a fanfic of tangled in a avatar format. i know crappy summary its my first so leave me alone! but trust me its really good. I do not own ATLA or Tangled so save your money on suing me
1. Prologue: How it All Started

Tangled: Avatar style!

Prologue: How it All Started

_Once upon a time, there was the moon. And from the moon, fell a single drop of moonlight, which grew into a magic silver flower. The flower was said to be able to heal the sick and injured, and all you had to do was sing the magic song:_

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your powers shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_Heal was has been hurt, _

_Change the fated design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what one was mine,_

_What once was mine._

_And from that flower grew a beautiful kingdom who worshiped the moon. The king and Queen of the kingdom were expecting their first child. But, the Queen got sick. Very sick. The whole kingdom knew of the legend of the silver flower, and started to search for it to see if it could heal their Queen. But unknown to them, the flower had already been found by a selfish and vain old woman._

_Azula, the old lady, hoarded the powers of the magic flower to keep herself young and beautiful for hundreds of years. She knew that the citizens of the kingdom were looking for it and wove a basket to keep it hidden from searching eyes. however, when she was running away from the flower when she saw the lights from the soldiers, she accidently tipped over the basket revealing the flower. "We found it!" the soldiers cried, and undug the flower to take to their Queen. _

_They were so excited, that they failed to notice Azula glaring at them from the bushes. They brought the flower to the queen and the healer said that they must put it in a goblet of water and have the queen drink. A few months later, a princess with long golden brown hair was born! On the day of her birth the King and Queen sent thousands of lanterns into the sky to celebrate her birth. That princess was Katara. And for that moment, everything was perfect.\_

_But then that moment ended. Determined to get her flower back Azula snuck into the castle and started to sing the song of the flower._

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your powers shine,_

_Save what has been lost_

_Azula cut the baby's hair and it. It became a dull brown color and lost all of its power. Katara started crying waking up her parents just in time to see Azula climbing down the balcony with their precious daughter. The King sent a frantic search for his daughter but to no avail. The princess was gone and could not be found. But, every year on her birthday, the King and Queen send up thousands of lanterns into the sky hoping that someday their princess will return. It has been 18 years and the princess is yet to be found. _


	2. Chapter 1: Wondering

I said it once, and I'll say it again. I DO NOT OWN ATLA OR TANGLED. There. Now that that's clear, if you review then, for the girls, Zuko will kiss you! And for the guys, Katara will kiss you!

Katara: What? No way! The only guy I'll kiss is Zuko!

Zuko: Yea! And the same thing for me except it's Katara! Wait, that didn't make any sense. What I meant was….

Rose: Anyways! They're going to kiss the ones of you who review and that's final! *Glares at Katara and Zuko* on with the show! Story! Whatever! Just keep reading.

Chapter 1: wondering

Katara POV:

"Hmmmm. I wonder where Momo could be." I said while tiptoeing towards the window. My Seventy-two feet long hair trailed behind me, creating a soft rustling noise. I heard Momo giggle and look into the room from outside the window. But I was against the wall with a bit of my hair snaking down from the hook outside my window. I heard him sigh with relieve then squeal when my hair attached itself to his leg.

"Ok, so that's 22 to 1. What do you say to 23 out of 45?" I asked. He just stuck his tongue out at me.

"Well then what do you want to do?" I asked while sitting down on the ledge of the window and pulling him on my lap. He grinned widely and pointed outside. I sighed and said.

"You know we can't. And besides, I like it in _here_ and so do you." I got off the ledge and told him,

"Come on, we have to start cleaning. It's already seven!" so I started the chores and swept till the floor was all clean. Then I polished, waxed, did laundry, mop, and I fixed everything. By the time I was finished it was only 7:15. So to pass time I'll maybe read a book. Or maybe two or three. Or I'll add some new painting to my gallery. Then I'll pay guitar and knit, and cook and basically wonder when my life begin. So now it's lunch and after I'll do a puzzle, play darts, practice my water bending, then more baking. Do a paper Mache, a bit of ballet and chess. Pottery, ventriloqui, and make some candles. Then stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb using my hair, and make a dress using Momo as a dummy. (he wasn't that happy about that.) Then I'll reread my only three books if I have time to spare(which trust me, I have PLENTY of time.) then I'll paint some more. There's got to be SOME room out there. Then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair. Then I'll just keep wondering when will my life begin.

Zuko POV:

I was sliding down the side of the castles roof with the Stabbinton Brothers behind me. We sped across the roof unnoticed by guards who were patrolling two hundred feet below them. We stopped at the far corner of the castle and the Stabbinton Brothers lifted the roof tile **(A/N I don't know what else to call so just go with it ok? Good. onward with the story.)** and I just gazed out to the beautiful scenery. From this angle you could see the entire kingdom of Luna Bella **(A/N Luna Bella means "Beautiful Moon" in Spanish, Latin, and Italian. I speak Spanish and English only so don't ask me about how to say this and that in Italian and Latin. Use Google Translator.)**

"Alright it's official. Boys, I want a castle." I told them

"When we finish this job, you can buy your own castle." One of the twins said. The one with the scar on his face. Scar, face. Scarface! That is going to be his new nickname. Not to his face of course, or else I would be toothless-face. And we wouldn't want to ruin this perfectly handsome face now do we? They snatched me from behind and tied a rope around my waist.

"Listen Rider, we lower you in, you grab the crown, and we make a clean getaway. No talking, no sighing, no nothing. If one sound comes out of that smart-ass mouth of yours, were going to take the crown, and ditch you here. Is that clear?" they asked at the same time. Must be a twin thing.

"Crystal." I replied tartly. I'm not some baby that needs explaining to! I know how to do my job! I reached down and grabbed the crown. One of the guards in front of me sneezed.

"Hay fever?" I asked. Damitt! I did exactly what they told me not to do.

"Yea." He replied looking back. Then the realization that someone is stealing the crown of the lost princess finally sunk in.

"H-hey! Wait!" he shouted just as I got to the ceiling. I saluted them and ran off with my prize.

"Can you believe all of the things that we've seen and it's only eight in the morning! Woo-hoo!" we kept running until we came to the forest. I leaned against a tree and saw two pieces of paper on it. The first one had a picture of the Stabbinton brothers. The second one was of me on it and said "Wanted, Dead or Alive" but that's not the worst part.

"Oh no. you have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. The twins looked me and said, "What? Never seen your face on a wanted poster before?" they snickered.

"No it's not that. It's much worse! They just can't get my scar right!" I have a scar on the left side of my face that covers a quarter of my face. I've seen bad drawings of my scar. One looked like a ladies shoe, while another one looked like a cup of tea. But this one was the worst one of all. It was a happy face.

"You have got to be kidding me! It's just a picture rider it's not real."

"Easy for you to say. You two look perfect." I said while peering at their picture. I was true. They did look perfect. They even got Scarface's scar right where it's supposed to be. I heard a whinny and looked up. The captain of the guard was on his horse, Maximus, and had spotted us. Well, here's to another day in the life of Flynn Rider.


	3. Chapter 2: Ever

_**Ok Guys, First things first. I am so sorry for having taken so lon in updateing. But there has been so much Change in my life that I have been unable to even think about this story, much less write more to it. Again, I am deeply sorry that i have made you wait for over a year for a new chapter, but to be honest,I was actually going to quit this story. Now, you may be thinking "what the Hell?" but let me tell you that my mind has changed. Today, i got a new review. And this review really hit me deep. It said "Please tell me you didn't quit." Yes I know. six words were all it took for me to FINALLY get to this story. But you don't understand. those words may me realize something. I realized that, yes, there are actually people who want to read this story and are disapointed at me for not updating more chapters. And let me tell you something. I am that girl who HATES to disapoint others. so I made myself start writing and without further adue, I give you, the latest chapter In my story.**_

_**(Some Slight Changes:Katara's hair is now white, the Captain of the guard now has a flying bison and his name is Appa.)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ATLA or Tangled. If I did, Zuko and Katara would be together and the stupid redheads from Tangled would have had more of a background story.**

"EEEEEEP!"

_CRASH!_

_"MOMO!" _

I ran around my tower desperatley trying to clean up the mess Momo just made by trying to get out of the dress I made him. The dress was currently in shreds under a rug in the living room, and I hoped that my mother wouldn't notice, since she was going to be here in... HOLY TUI AND LA FIFTEEN MINUTES!

"Momo! Help me pick up this mess! Mother is going to be here soon! NO MOMO! DON'T EAT IT!"

"SCHREEECH!"

"Katara! Let down your hair!"

"Shit! I mean, Crap! She's here! quick Momo hide! we can't let her see you!" I quickly shoved Momo behind a curtain that portayed my latest painting, me on the water with my long hair behind me watching the beautiful white lights go into the sky.

"Katara!" Mother called, "Can you hurry up? I'm not getting any younger down here!"

"Yes Mother!" I called down. I pulled my hair over the hook beside the window and let it tumble down, to rest into the grass below I felt a tug on my hair and started pulling it up, the weight of my mother, and the added weight from whatever she was carrying and the heavy gown she insists to wear, adding more stress to my arms. After for what seemed like hours, but honestly only took a couple of minutes, I finally pulled my mother into my permanent home. I was panting by the time she finally stepped onto the floor.

"Katara! I'm surprised at you! Somehow, you manage to pull me up almost every single day without fail, and without pulling your arms out of your sockets! How do you do it?" Mother asks, pulling her long, ebony bangs out of her face.

"Oh Mother, its nothing! Trust me!" I say, forcing out a smile and trying to control my breathing.

"Then I don't what takes you so long!" she said. Apparently my hurt must have showed on my face because she quickly said,

"Oh sweetie you know I'm joking! You take things so seriously!" she said pinching my nose and moving to the mirror to pull at her wrinkles and fix her hair, which is in the tight bun it always is.

"Um ok then Mother, there's something I want to talk to you about..."

"Katara come here." She interupted and pulled me (Quite roughly might i add) and brought me over to the mirror. "Do you know what I see here? I see a young, Intelligent, _beautiful _young lady." I smiled, because this was the first time my mother has EVER complime..."Oh look! You're here too! Haha i'm just joking! you know I lover you!" I frowned again, feelings hurt even more now than before.

"Katara Darling? Can you sing for me? Mummy's feeling a little down..."

"Oh! Of course Mother! i quickly got everything ready (Even going as far as to shove her down into her chair) and started singing quickly,

_"FlowerGleamAndGlow_

_LetYourPowersShine_

_MakeTheClockReverse"_

"Katara! Slow down!"

_"BringBackWhatOnceWasMine_

_HealWhatHasBeenHurt"_

"Katara Please!

_"ChangeTheFate'sDesign_

_SaveWhatHasBeenLost_

_BringBackWhatOnceWasMine_

_WhatOnceWasMine."_

"So Mother as I was saying, What I REALLY want for my birthday is to umm..." I faltered, and looked at the curtains where Momo was hinding behind and saw a little hand, waving me to go on. "I WANT TO SEE THE FLOATING LIGHTS!" Mother froze in her seat, then she gave me a forced smile and got up stiffly from her seat.

"Oh," she said. " You mean the stars." she tried to appear fine by sorting out the food for diner, but I could see right through her.

"No Mother. Not the stars. You see I charted stars, and I found out that they are always constant." I threw the end of my hair the the hatch in the ceiling and let light shine on the astronomy chart the I made. "These lights, appear on my birthday, and _only_ on my birthday. And since I'm turning eighteen I thought that maybe you..."

_"No."_

"Would... Wait, what?"

"No. You aren't going. and thats final."

"But Mother..."

"_Do not disobey me Katara!"_

My mother looked at me with fire in her eyes and blue flames licking at her hands.

"_ You are not going and that is FINAL!"_

I looked at her in shock. Not once in my entire life, have I ever seen her this angry. Sure, I've seen her upset, but never mad enough to actually produce flames in front of me, a skill that she only used to defend our tower and to light the fireplace.

She sighed and beckoned me to come closer to her, which I did, albeit hesaintly.

"Katara, the only reason why I keep you up here is because you are not safe for the outside world! many people would kill you to try to collect your hair, and may even do something even worse to you! and not to mention all of the other natrual dangers that inhabit this world! such as poison ivy, and quick sand! my heart would break if anything were to happen to you! That is why I keep you up here. Do you understand Flower?"

I sighed. There was no way now that I was going to get to see the mysterious lights.

"Yes mother. I understand" She drew me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Good. And Katara?" she pulled me away and looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but shudder at the threat that was in her eyes.

"Y...Yes Mother?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again. Do you hear me? _Ever."_

"Yes Mother."

I supressed tears that threatned to fall and sighed once more. And as hard as I try, the final word echoed in my head. _Ever..._


	4. Chapter 3: Finally

**_Heyyyyy people. I know I haven't written in a while, but I'm back! With school and all that stuff, it's honestly kind of hard to find time to write, you see, even write now I'm supposed to be studying! Oops! Anywho, I hope you like the story so far! And if you like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as much as I do, them read my new story, Banphrionsa! Right now, it only has 2 chapters, but the reviews I have gotten have shown me that it's a good story! So please, continue reading this story, and if you want to, read my other story! _**  
><strong><em><span>Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or Tangled. If I did, there would be some SERIOUS changes. Trust me.<span>_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Finally<span>

Well, some interesting things happened while I was running away from the Captain.I almost got shotI got chased by guys on flying bison, shooting at me.I fell of the edge of a , a flying bison that can fly, fell with me.I hid behind a curtain of ivyI found a cave, behind said curtain of ivyI found a tower.  
>Now, here's what I thought, 'I could hide out in this old tower! I'm sure that I would be safe here!' Yea. Safe. Riiight.<br>Somehow, in the two seconds that I set foot into that tower, I got hit in the head with a frying pan, tied up in a chair! And I was tied up in said chair, by HAIR! And now, I am currently being interrogated by a girl with white hair, that just so happened to be the same hair that kept me tied to the chair.  
>"Well?"<br>I looked at her, just now focusing of what she was saying.  
>"Wait, what? I didn't catch that..."<br>"Didn't you just hear all of the questions I asked you?" she asked.  
>"Umm... No?"<br>She sighed, obviously frustrated with me. But what can I say? I have a very short attention span.  
>"What I was saying was, how did you find me? Who sent you? And why do you have a crown?"<br>I looked at her and decided to just ignore her questions. I put on my irresistible face ( which I call, The Smolder) and looked at her  
>"Hey, how you doing? Names Flynn Rider. Yea, you may have heard of me. You know, famous thief, dashing man, amazing swordsman?" she gave me a look that clearly said, 'what the hell is wrong with you?'<br>"Just answer my questions! How did you find me, who sent yo..."  
>"Yea, yea I get it. I didn't find you, no one sent me, and didn't you hear me say I was a thief? That should give you the answer to your last question."<br>"Ok then. I have one more question for you. Really, it's more like a demand. You, are going to take me to see the floating lights." I looked at her as she pulled aside a curtain and showed me a beautiful painting that showed a girl with long, white hair, ( I'm guessing it's her...) looking at the floating lanterns. Ahhhh. I get it now.  
>"Oh, you mean the floating lanterns. Yea they do that to celebrate the lost princess' birthday. Yea she disappeared about, 17 years ago? Yea that's right. This would be her 18th birthday."<br>"Are you serious? That's my birthday! And I'm turning 18!" ok, that's a little wierd, but nothing I can't handle.  
>"Ok then, what's in this deal for me?" I asked.<br>"Oh, it's simple!" She said, "you get your crown back." it was then, ( Why didn't I notice sooner!?) that I realized my satchel was nowhere to be found.  
>"Where is it?! Do you have any idea how much that thing is worth?" I yelled.<br>"No, but I'm guessing a lot." she put on a smug smile on her face, knowing that I would have no choice but to agree to her demand. I sighed, seeing no other way out of this.  
>"Fine," I said. "you've got a deal. I would shake on it, but you know, I'm kind of tied up."<br>"Oh sorry! Let me fix that..." she proceeded to do some strange things, trying to get me out of her hair, but she only succeeded in making me fall flat on my face. And it hurt. I think I heard a crunch too, but when she pulled me, saying sorry over and over again, I felt my nose and it didn't feel broken. Thank goodness. I can just see the wanted poster now. Me with a messed up scar and a busted nose. Perfect.  
>"Alrighty then, blanco, off we go!""It's Katara, not blanco."<br>"yea whatever."  
>I started to climb out of the window using forks. And I saw her fly past me, using her hair on a hook to keep her from dying when she hit the ground. On her way down, I could have sworn I heard her say 'Finally...'<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hey guys, how you like it? Kind f short, I know, but good enough!<span>_**

**_Blanco - White_**


	5. AN

_**Ok guys.. I really am sorry about taking so long to update, but I have been SWAMPED with school and life and crap like that. I promise I will update as soon as possible, but don't expect anything anytime soon. **_

_**Your Author, **_

_**Mrs. Izabella Hamato**_


End file.
